


Bouquet

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Spoilers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne follows certain human wedding traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on [this tumblr post](http://imagine-undertale.tumblr.com/post/130988851804/imagine-alphys-and-undyne-getting-married-on-the).

Human weddings are weird.

“You don’t have to do any of this stuff if you don’t want to,” Frisk says, seriously. “It’s your wedding.”

“We know that,” says Alphys. “But, but some of it sounds kind of nice, and we are getting married on the surface...”

“Plus we’ll be the first monsters to have a surface wedding, we can set a tradition.” There’s a shine in Undyne’s visible eye. “A marriage of both humans and monsters! Except we’re both monsters. But kind of like that!”

Frisk chuckles and flips a page. “Okay, so next is the bouquet toss...”

“Does it mean ‘here, have some free flowers, on the house’?” asks Undyne.

They shake their head. “The person who catches the bouquet tossed by the bride is supposed to be the next one to get married. It’s kind of like a ‘good luck’ charm, I think?”

Undyne thinks about it for a second. “I want to do that one. Alphys, can I carry the bouquet?”

“S-sure. You can toss it farther than I can,” says Alphys.

Frisk doesn’t think that’s the point, but decides it’s a good a way to choose who carries it as any.

* * *

The wedding is beautiful. Papyrus sobs the entire time, with Sans patting his shoulder. Mettaton looks somewhat disgruntled, and Frisk guesses that he tried to play the ‘protective friend’ role earlier only to be told to go do something vulgar to himself, thanks.

The entire former Royal Guard is in attendance, of course. They cheer and whistle when Undyne goes in for the wedding kiss. It’s a lot of dog whistling. That’s okay from actual dogs.

Alphys still looks dazed and flushed by the time it’s time to throw the bouquet. Undyne searches the assembled guests, looking for someone in specific... and tosses it directly at RG01.

Actually, it’s more like she chucks it at his head, full force. He barely manages to catch it before it collides with his face. “Uh- gee, thanks, Undyne!”

RG02 is standing next to him, as expected. “...You got the bouquet.”

“Yeah! I dunno what that means, exactly, but it’s probably a big honor or something, right?” RG01 says. He holds it out to RG02. “You can have it if you want, though.”

RG02 looks a little flustered, before he plucks one of the flowers from the bouquet and sets it behind one of RG01’s long ears. “...Looks good on you.”

Now RG01 is the one bright red. “Th-thanks, bro...”

“Bro...”

Frisk, still carrying the basket from their flower child duties, taps on Undyne’s side. When she leans down, they whisper to her. “Do you think they’ll actually get married?”

“They’d better,” she says. “They’re way too cute together for me to stand it otherwise!”

“...Do I have to pick all these flowers up, too?” they ask, already dreading the task.

She laughs. “Nah, we’ll get the janitor to do it or something. You just stand around and look cute in the wedding photos.”

“Like Papyrus?”

“Just like Papyrus.”


End file.
